The Empress of the Third Village
by Supernova Amelia Star
Summary: Kimiko Nakamaru is a ninja. She was never meant to be one, but that was her dream. Now, her Uncle is dead, memories of the Third Village flood her mind, and a crazed man from a rival clan wants to kill her. Kimiko turns to Kakashi and team 7 for help! R&R


Okay if you hate my OC's and think I should stop being creative, then pick another fucking story! Yes! I have an OC For Naruto! Yes I know... I'm very strange. Thank you, I take that into accounting.

**Name: **Kimiko Nakamaru

**Age: **16

**Kin: **The Empress of the Third Village's granddaughter

**appearance: **Dark black hair up to her shoulders, green eyes, Normal weight, normal height

**Likes: **Heavy metal, smoking, not being proper, disobeying orders.

**Dislikes: **Girly, frilly, things

**Sensei: **Hatake Kakashi

_"There is no possible way she could be a ninja! She's the Third Empress's granddaughter! It's so improper!" One of the advisers said. _

"_Can we stop talking about me like I'm not here!" Kimiko slammed her fist down on the table she sat at. _

"_Kimiko-" Her mother placed a hand on her shoulder._

"_No mother!" She brushed her hand off, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.  
>"I will not have a empress-to-be, be a ninja! What if you get killed!"<br>"Then Kumiko will-" _

"_Absolutely not!"  
>"Why not! She's just as able to rule this village as me!" Kimiko wasn't controlling her rage at this point, it came off her in sheets. <em>

"_No! I will not allow you to become a ninja!"  
>"Why not father! Is it unbecoming of me!" <em>

Kimiko stood in the middle of a field, it had been three years since she ran away from home. It had been two years since she was trained. Yet, here she was, in the middle of graduating a team of her own.

"Congratulations, team 25, for graduating ninja _training_," Kimiko winked at her students, giving them each a smile.

"Kokoro, you guided your team through the toughest of missions, and your kindness of heart taught you all to work together." She looked at a blonde haired girl about half her age.

"Senshi, your willingness to protect those in danger gave you power, just remember to use it for good purposes," She eyed a brown haired boy next to Kokoro.

"Mai, your fighting skills are amazing, but don't doubt yourself. Just keep your head held high and a smile on your face." She explained to the smallest of the group, a girl with red hair.

"Congratulations and be on your way to the ninja academy, where you'll train for real." The kids laughed and started to walk away.

"Wow, certainly have a way with kids don't you?" She turned to see Iruka step from the shade of a tree.

"Nah, just getting 'em ready for your classes," She smiled at him.

"Well you're doing quiet a good job of it."

"Thanks, get's pretty boring around the house these days. I'm not exactly in the academy anymore." Iruka nodded and smiled at her.

"You were one of the best students I ever had." He admitted.

"That's sweet. Considering you were the only one that would teach me," Kimiko laughed. She took a deep breath and watched the trees move in the breeze. Her family had been nature lovers since the beginning of time.

"Well, I'd better get going. I've got to get home before, ya know, my uncle sends out a whole search party to look for me," Kimiko started to run off before stopping at the sight before her. Her eye twitched as she saw the graffitied stone figures. The yellow haired fox ran pass her and passed Iruka.

"Uzumaki Naruto! You've really pushed the limit this time!" Kimiko screamed, her hand snatching the hem of his shirt as he zipped passed her again.

"Awe c'mon Kimi! Where's your sense of humor!" Naruto asked, giving her a nervous smile.

"My sense of humor! Naruto! That's part of this village's history, not to mention mine," She mumbled the last part and turned the fox to face her. Her family had been a part of Konoha, making treaties. They refused to merge with the village, instead making treaties to stop the wars that went on between the two for years.

"You can't run reckless around the village Naruto!" She sighed. His face fell into a pout and she let him go.

"This is the last time, I won't report you," She shouted after him, Although somebody already beat me to it," She sighed and started walking toward the town. Kimiko brushed her hand across the cool metal of her headband and took a deep breath. Tomorrow she knew she'd see Naruto cleaning up his mess, just like all the times before.

"Why's he so reckless?" She asked herself, digging deep to try and find an answer.

"Well he has no parents," She whispered to herself.

"But that only explains the lack of discipline, but still, shouldn't he have _self_ discipline?"

"He's just some reckless rogue with nothing better to do, you have to see his side of things," She reassured herself. She sighed again and opened the door to her uncle's house.

"Good afternoon, Uncle." She sighed. Noting that her Uncle wasn't home yet she walked over to the staircase.

"What's got you so down in the dumps, dear?" The maid asked, standing up from her ironing board.

"Nothing," Kimiko sighed, stepping on the first step.

"Just call me when dinner's ready," The maid nodded and finished ironing a fresh dark blue tunic for Kimiko. She climbed the steps until she reached the hallway, moving right into her blue room. Kimiko collapsed on her bed and looked at her ceiling, cover with images of her home village. She pulled a box from under her bed and pulled the lid off. She smiled at the photo of her smiling family.

"Why all of a sudden I'm rushed with memories of my family, my old village?" She asked herself. She pulled her headband off and ran a hand through her black hair, wishing for an explaination. She ran her thumb over the leaf design and sighed. She was grateful, but she wanted her family to be there for her, if she ever did fall. She jumped as lightening hit the once bright sky, the sky opening up and rain falling heavily on the roof.  
>"Where the hell is a storm coming from?" She asked. A scream came from the kitchen, then a loud bang. Kimiko quickly pulled her headband back on and ran down the stairs, taking them two at a time.<p>

"Uncle!" Kimiko cried, running to her uncle's bleeding side. Her uncle lay on the kitchen floor, blood pooling beneath his body.

"Ki-Ki-Kimiko..."  
>"Shh. It's okay, I'm here. Get me a fucking bandage!" She screamed at the frightened maid. The maid nodded and ran to get the first aid kit, her heels clicking on the hard wood floor.<p>

"Kimiko,"

"Uncle! Who did this to you! Tell me!" Kimiko asked, frantic to get answers from her dying uncle.

"Don't worry about that, all you need to know is that..." Her uncle coughed and rolled his head over, spitting blood.

"What!" Her tears tore down her face and onto her uncle.

"I love... you," He trailed off, looking blankly at the air.

"No! Stay with me! Who did this to you! What happened! Uncle please!" She cried, pushing his face to one side to look at her.  
>"Hayato..." His voice trailed off again, his head rolling in the other direction.<p>

"No! Uncle! Who is this Hayato! What did he want with you! Why'd he do this to you!" She asked the corpse. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and her tears fell harder.

"Uncle!" She let out one more cry of sadness. Her eyes running dry.

_'What've you to cry about! You cannot take back what has been done! Move on!' _Her head screamed at her.

_'You are not weak, like most! You are strong! You are Kimiko Nakamaru! Next in line to be Empress of the Third Village! You are strong!'_ Her inner voice screamed. Her face grew dark and she stood up her eyes dropping. She stared at her bloodied hands and at her ruined tunic.

"Uncle, you will not die in vein," She growled. The maid stepped in and gasped at the sight before her. Kimiko brushed passed her and up to the stairs.

"You're too late," Kimiko mumbled, looking in disgust at the body on the floor.

"Where are you going?"  
>"To meet a friend." Kimiko said, darkly, before climbing the stairs to her room. She grabbed a bag and threw her clothes in it and her ninja equipment.<p>

"Who?"  
>"None of your business!" Kimiko snapped, shoving the zipper closed on the bag.<p>

"While I'm gone I want you to take care of the house. Anything that needs to be done, do it," Kimiko said, opening her window. She climbed to the ledge and stopped.

"If anybody named Hayato comes to the door, do not answer it! If you do answer it, I want you to close the door and dial 911," Kimiko said before jumping out her window, onto the next rooftop. Kimiko looked back at her maid in the window, a single tear tore down her face.

"I'm sorry," She muttered. She hopped to one rooftop, almost loosing her balance and stopped, her eyes tiny slits. She stood on the roof and looked at the horizon. Her eyes caught a certain movement in a nearby house and jumped down onto the front porch of the house. She knocked on the door and waited for the white haired man to answer. Her hands started to shake as the man answered the door.

"Kimi-"

"Kakashi, I'm sorry to barge in on you like this but-" She trailed off walking into his open door.

"What the hell is going on! Why are you covered in blood?"

"Okay, My uncle is now dead and a man named Hayato killed him, I don't know why, but I want to avenge my uncle! I will avenge my uncle! And something funny is going on lately, 'cause I'm just _now _starting to remember everything about my past," She ranted. Kakashi rubbed his head and gave her a confused look.

"So what do you want me to do 'bout it?"  
>"I want you to train me... As you would with your other students, I want the full training! I don't want you to hold back this time! Please Kakashi! I'm begging you!" She pleaded, looking at the white haired man.<p>

"Do you know what it looks like, when a teenage girl-"  
>"Yes! I know what it looks like! I don't <em>fucking<em> care!" She screamed, her face full of rage. Kimiko watched as the older man mulled over the thought.

"Please!" She begged, tears welling in her eyes. She mentally slapped herself for crying in front of her old sensei.

"No,"

"No! Why not!"  
>"I'm not gonna teach you again," Heat ran up to her head and her eyes flashed red.<p>

"As Empress of the Third Village! I command you to teach me!" Her voice rough and deadly.

"I'm not going to teach you,"

"Why the hell not I mean it's not like-"

"I'm not going to teach you, team 7 is..."

"Who the hell is team 7!"

_**Okay, so I now have a Naruto Fanfic! I'm doing three more, plus this one! I have a lot planned for **__**this summer, so check back often. Review or no second chapter,**_

_**Peace, Love and Happiness**_

_**Supernova Amelia Star**_


End file.
